The Mortal Life
by Phantom Nightshade
Summary: My version of Tidus's life and how he grows to love Yuna. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**The Mortal Life**

A/N: This is a Tidus/Yuna fic so I'm not sure if it is going to work like I want it to because it is going through as Tidus. Anyway R & R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy. The glory goes to Squaresoft.

**Death**

I had always been different. And boy, did I know it! I was always treated different at school. Even the teachers treated me different. And it is all because my no-good old man had been a great blitzer before he died. Humph! I kick a stone as I walk along the pavements in Zanarkand. Then my mom got all depressed and took to locking herself in her room and crying all night long. She thought I couldn't hear her, but, sure enough I could. Sometimes I just wished that I never had a dad. Sure enough, he made my mom happy, but whenever he was around, my mom didn't even look at me.

That's when I started to hate him. In life, all my dad would do was call me names and go out and get drunk with his friends. Well, all but one. Auron was, well, the lone type. I don't know why he made friends with my old man. But, deep down (and I mean way down!), I could tell Auron really cared for me and my mom. He was looking after her more than ever now because she was ill. Plus I think Auron likes my mom. I don't think there is anyone else like Auron in the whole of the world. And I mean that. I don't admit this much but Auron is like a second father to me.

Everyone at school mocks Auron. I try to make them stop but I just end up with cuts and a bruised ego. I don't think Auron minds what they do, but I know I sure do!

I start running cos I'm almost home. I know my way around Zanarkand like the palm of my hand. Which I don't know very well. Hmm… I'm sure I haven't seen that line there before. Oh well. Anyway, I know everything about Zanarkand from the little alleyways and streets to the huge Blitzball stadium. My favourites are the Zanarkand Abes.

Finally, I'm home. Auron lives a couple of houses down the street so I and mom sometimes go round or he comes to check on us. As soon as I get in, I dump my bag on the floor, kick off my shoes and yell up the stairs "I'm home, Mom!" Usually she yells back "How was school?" but she didn't today. But that doesn't bother me because sometimes she sleeps during the day because she works night shifts. But she hasn't been working recently because of being ill. Oh well, she'll be….!

I've found her lying downstairs on the couch. But there's something wrong with her. She isn't moving or breathing. I rush up to her, shaking her, calling her name, willing her to wake up. But she's cold.

"Oh no!" I whisper and rush out of the door. I run to someone I know will help. Auron. I barge my way through his door and scream his name.

"What? What is it, Tidus?" he answers automatically.

"It's my mom. She's not moving or breathing or…or…or anything!" I burst into tears. Auron suddenly jumps up and explodes out the house. I run after him but can't go fast in tears. When I finally get there, Auron is calling an ambulance. When he finishes, he checks the body all over doing everything that I did and also trying to resuscitate her. All I can do is just stand there, I am so shocked.

The ambulance is here. They've put this thing into mom's mouth try and make her breath. Then they put this other thing on the top of that and put air through it. But it doesn't work. Mom's dead and nothing can bring her back.

One of the paramedics makes a call while the other asks Auron and I questions. But I'm so out of it Auron has to answer for me. Then the two paramedics exchange words with one another. Then one of them puts their hands on my shoulders while the other rummages through his bag. He finally pulls out a needle filled with some clear liquid in it. I stiffen up at the sight of it.

"He's never liked needles," Auron explains.

"Well, could you hold his right arm out for me?" the paramedic asks. I look at Auron, pleading with my eyes for him not to do it, but he ignores me. The paramedic comes closer with the needle and I try to pull away but both Auron and the other paramedic stop me. The 1st paramedic puts the needle into my arm and I cry out as it goes in. Then I succumb to the darkness filled with death and nightmares.

Well, hope you liked it. I was writing this at 1 in the morning cos I was just so bored. Anyway, I'm not putting up the 2nd chap until I get at least 5 reviews. So, please R & R, I enjoyed writing this!


	2. The Hymn of the Fayth

Heya guys! Sorry this took me sooo long to write but I have had other things on my mind. Thanks to all of you that reviewed.

Lorze the Brookes – You'll find out in this chapter why Tidus was drugged in this chapter.

Parabolina – Tidus in this version is 13 so that's why he sounds like he does.

Okay so lets get on with the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X, never have, never will. Or the characters. Or, damn, Auron. I hate saying that.

**Hymn of the Fayth**

As I wake up, I smell a clean sort of smell and I realise that I'm not in my house. But where am I? Then I open my eyes and realise I'm in the hospital! I sit up straight and start to panic. I hate hospitals. I really don't know why but I just get scared by them. Then I remember what happened and start to cry. I sit there for about 10 minutes, tears streaming down my face, but then Auron comes in and places a reassuring hand on my shoulder and it calms me down. He never had been one for words but he had always helped me when I was down. He looks at me with his eye as if to say 'Are you alright now?' I nod to prove that I am ok. I then look around to see what kind of room I'm in.

It's a small room with a load of painted cartoon characters on the wall so I could tell I'm in a children's ward. I turn to look at Auron and ask him a few questions.

"How long have I been here?"

"3 days," he grunts.

"Why did they drug me?"

"Because you were in shock over your mother," comes the reply.

"When can I leave?"

"I really don't know,"

"What….,"

"Will you stop asking me question?" he stresses.

"Sorry!" I laugh. Then a doctor comes in and sees me laughing and pauses bewildered. Then he comes up to me, smiling.

"Well, you seem to be better!" he laughs.

"Yeah, pretty much, apart from my mom," I reply, my smile slipping.

"Yes, I'm sorry to hear about your loss," he says, voice low. I look over my shoulder to find Auron leaning against the wall. I turn back to the doctor.

"Just so you know, you can leave this afternoon," he tells me. I nod in reply and he leaves. When the door slams shut, I hear Auron humming something. I'm sure I've heard it somewhere before but I don't remember where.

"Auron, what's that song you're humming?" I ask.

"It's a song I learnt a long time ago at my home, Tidus. It's called the Hymn of the Fayth," he answers. I'm sure I've heard it before so I ask Auron if either my mom or dad knew it.

"Jecht knew it. It was his favourite. Now, get dressed. You're clothes are at the end of the bed. I will be outside," And with that, he left. I look at the end of the bed and see some black leather dungarees and a yellow hoodie. Then I realise something: they used to belong to Jecht, to my dad.

Once I have finished putting on my clothes, I walk outside. Auron wasn't outside so I go looking for him. There are a load of people walking around with all sorts of gifts for people. At the end of the corridor was a play area with a T.V and other things (A.N I am basing this hospital on the one at my town otherwise it wouldn't be like this!). There were a handful of kids playing with their parents or watching T.V. I walk towards it and watch them for a while. And then I realise that I'm all alone in the world now and I start to cry for my mom. But then someone puts their hand on my shoulder and I turn to see Auron smiling down at me. That's when I realise: Auron is gonna look after me now and I feel things are looking brighter already.

A.N So I put a little bit of Auron/Tidus in at the end, sue me. Ha! Don't worry, it's definitely gonna be a Tidus/Yuna, no doubt about it. I'm gonna jump ahead 4 years in the next chapter to when Sin attacks, cos writing about 4 years will probably take me 4 years!

Anyway, I'll be back!

See y'all on the flip side.

_Phantom Nightshade_


End file.
